Barbie (seria)
To hasło dotyczy serii „Barbie”, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. right|172px Barbie – seria filmów i seriali animowanych, których wystąpiła Barbie Roberts, lalka produkowana przez firmę Mattel. Barbie jest żywą reklamą serii lalek i akcesoriów firmy Mattel, której częścią także członkowie jej rodziny i lalki kolekcjonerskie. W Polsce publikowany jest miesięcznik Barbie nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont. Fikcyjna biografia full|right|250 px : Osobny artykuł Barbie. Historia : Zobacz więcej w artykule Barbie, w sekcji Historia. Pierwsze lalki sprzedawano w 1959 roku za 3 dolary. Jest to równowartość dzisiejszych 24 dolarów, czyli 78 złotych. Filmografia Filmy z serii Barbie #2001: Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów (ang. Barbie in the Nutcracker) #2002: Barbie jako Roszpunka (ang. Barbie as Rapunzel) #2003: Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego (ang. Barbie of Swan Lake) #2004: Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka (ang. Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) #2005: Barbie: Wróżkolandia (ang. Barbie: Fairytopia) #2005: Barbie i magia pegaza (ang. Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) #2006: Barbie: Syrenkolandia (ang. Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia) #2006: Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek (ang. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) #2007: Barbie i Magia Tęczy (ang. Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow) #2007: Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy (ang. Barbie as the Island Princess) #2008: Barbie: Mariposa (ang. Barbie Mariposa) #2008: Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac (ang. Barbie and the Diamond Castle) #2008: Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści (ang. Barbie in a Christmas Carol) #2009: Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę (ang. Barbie Presents Thumbelina) #2009: Barbie i trzy muszkieterki (ang. Barbie and the Three Musketeers) #2010: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica (ang. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale) #2010: Barbie w świecie mody (ang. Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale) #2011: Barbie i sekret wróżek (ang. Barbie: A Fairy Secret) #2011: Barbie: Akademia Księżniczek (ang. Barbie: Princess Charm School) #2011: Barbie: Idealne święta (ang. Barbie: A Perfect Christmas) #2012: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 (ang. Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2) #2012: Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka (ang. Barbie: Princess and the Popstar) #2013: Barbie i magiczne baletki (ang. Barbie and the Pink Shoes) #2013: Barbie: Mariposa i baśniowa księżniczka (ang. Barbie: Mariposa and The Fairy Princess) #2013: Barbie i jej siostry w Krainie Kucyków (ang. Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale) #2014: Barbie: Perłowa Księżniczka (ang. Barbie: The Pearl Princess) #2014: Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi (ang. ''Barbie and the Secret Door) #2015: Barbie: Super Księżniczki (ang. Barbie in Princess Power) #2015: Barbie: Rockowa Księżniczka (ang. Barbie in Rock'n Royals) #2015: Barbie i siostry: Wielka przygoda z pieskami (ang. Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure) #2016: Barbie: Tajne agentki (ang. Barbie: Spy Squad) #2016: Barbie: Gwiezdna przygoda (ang. Barbie: Star Light Adventure) #2016: Barbie i siostry na tropie piesków (ang. Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase) #2017: Barbie w świecie gier (ang. Barbie: Video Game Hero) #2017: Barbie: Delfiny z Magicznej Wyspy (ang. Barbie: Dolphin Magic) Inne filmy pełnometrażowe #2004: My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica #2004: My Scene: Masquerade Madness #2005: My Scene: Gwiazdy Hollywood (ang. My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie) #2006: Pamiętniki Barbie Filmy krótkometrażowe * 1987: Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World * 1987: Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth * 2002-2003: Shelly Dream Club * 2011: Kemping z Barbie i jej siostrami * 2013: Barbie in The Pink Shoes: Christmas Special Inne serie Barbie Dreamhouse * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (serial, 2012–2015) * Barbie Vlog – wideoblog prowadzony przez Barbie Roberts (od 2015) * Barbie: Przygody w domku marzeń (serial, od 2018) Seria Barbie Dreamtopia : Osobny artykuł Barbie Dreamtopia. Zobacz też * My Scene Przypisy Kategoria:Mattel Kategoria:Barbie